AU One-shots
by Mining300
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around different Alternate Realities.
1. Anomalies

_**Anomalies**_

It had not been a good day for Po. He woke up way past the gong only to find out a horrible truth: _there was no gong_. Okay, Po admitted, that wasn't that bad, but it's what came after that scared him. It was the day when he was chosen as Dragon Warrior. _None of it happened._ But, he could remember Tai-lung, Shen, Kai, all of them!

So, he did what he thought was right. He faked it. He played along, got along the day pretty nicely. However, he made a mistake. His 'level zero' didn't go as planned. He slipped up, accidentally reflecting a few attacks from a dummy after he fell in. Noone said anything so he assumed they thought it was a fluke.

Tigress never confronted him. She never told him to go home, so he never went to Oogway. He sighed as he reeled back a punch. He screwed things up. He had decided to go test his strength in the training hall . . . and relieve a bit of frustration. Turns out his body had the strength it would have after he found Kai. He could count it as a blessing or a curse. Either way, he had a second chance, did he really want everything to be the same? Could he make it the same?

Po's fist went right through the dummy. _Oh, crap._ He pulled his arm back, snapping the machine off of it's hinges. "Man," He used his other arm to rip it off, "Someone is sure to take notice." He gasped as he heard someone clear their throat. He _knew_ who it was, he had heard her clear her throat many times before. Always so _condescending_. He whipped around and dropped the dummy to the ground, "Tigress!"

The feline walked forward, taking her time to do down the steps into the battle arena. She narrowed her eyes, "That's some arm. Not to mention _technique_." He could hear the snarl coating her voice. She wasn't supposed to be this mad at him yet. He hadn't even heard the story of Tai-lung. "I _knew_ it. You were holding back."

Po took a step back, "Y-you _knew_?"

She walked over to the fallen machine, forcing him to take a few steps back. "I saw your reflexes, you blocked a hit earlier today." She kicked it away and turned to him, briskly walking up to him. Po could swear they muzzles were almost touching. When she spoke, he could feel her breath. "Question is: _why? Why fake it?_ "

"I— " He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopened his eyes, "Not your problem." His heart skipped a couple beats, that was the most dangerous thing he could have done in this situation.

Her muzzle scrunched up in anger, " _Not my problem_? Do you think we're _unworthy_ of seeing your true strength, _Dragon Warrior?_ "

Po forced himself to stand his ground, "Trust is a two-way street, Master Tigress." He waited for a response, but the room couldn't be any more silent. It was chilling. "Look, if we're just going to stand her and stare at each other, then I should go." He walked past her and breathed a sigh of relief. He had made it. Now he just had to go to bed. Maybe no one would bother him.

"A wager."

He stopped dead in his tracks, "What?"

He heard Tigress turn, "A fight. If I win you tell me why you're keeping this secret."

Po turned towards her, "If I win?"

"I'll keep your secret."

Po's eyes widened, "You wouldn't— "

"I would. Don't act like you know me."

Right, not the same Tigress he knew. That was something he had to keep reminding himself. "Fine, but we play far. _No claws_."

She seemed puzzled by his demand. "Claws? I've never used my claws in combat. It'd take killing intent on my part for that." She smiled, "Don't worry, Panda. I don't want to kill you."

His thought fled to Shen. She had used her claws then. _Guess she really was mad_.

Po entered a defensive stance and clenched his jaw. He was unsure on how this fight was going to go. His body was the same as he remembered, but she was of the past. How much of a difference in strength was there? He didn't have much time to think as she dashed forward. He twisted his neck out of the way, effectively dodging the attack.

He reeled back his fist and struck, grazing her shoulder as she moved to dodge. Despite the time difference, he was surprised. _Maybe a stroke of luck?_ Tigress snarled and struck forward, throwing multiple punches his way. Po dodged the first few before the last one struck his chest. He stumbled back and Tigress rushed forward to continue the assault.

Strike after strike he parried, both of them were a blur, twirling and dancing around each other. However, Po could tell he was losing. He was getting tired while Tigress had yet to start panting. Suddenly she stopped. Po chuckled, "Getting cold feet?"

"You're holding something back." She folded her arms, "If I win, I want it to be because I'm better, not because you were too afraid to fight me with your true power."

Po shrugged, "Caught me red-pawed." He closed his eyes and took a second to take a deep breath. "Are you sure about this? It's going to get humiliating." It wasn't a technique he used often.

"Just do it, already."

He waved his right paw in front of his face and drug his right foot in a circular motion around him. He could feel the energy in his body loosen, almost tranquil in nature. He was glad he could still pull it off. He opened his eyes and stood to his full height. "Ready."

She dashed forward and punched at his chest. Po turned his body and let her pass. She turned and kicked at him. He brought his paw up and and brushed her leg off to the side, forcing her off balance. Despite that, she backflipped onto two feet and pounced forward. She continued her assault and he twisted around each strike before slamming his elbow into the back of her neck.

 _The power of Inner-Peace._

She pushed herself onto all fours, "How?" When he didn't answer she catapulted into the air and kicked downwards at him. He put his arm up and allowed her leg to slam into it.

His leg buckled and he winced. His body had been moving on its own, but it was starting to make mistakes. He shouldn't have taken that hit. Hr clenched his right paw, letting it simmer with golden energy. "I think that's enough." He slammed his fist into her stomach and the energy rippled through her body. She flew into the wall, shaking the room and fell limp to the floor.

The energy dissipated from his hands. _Oh no._ He ran over to the wall. "Too much? I thought she was stronger than that." He bent down and reached out a hand to feel her pulse before her arm shot out and knocked his away. He backed off after letting a sigh of relief exit his system.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, "Don't go underestimating me." She placed a hand on her chest, "Just as I did with you. You win." She grumbled out that last part, ears drooping. "I'll keep my secret."

Po smiled, "Thanks, but you okay?"

"Fine." She went quiet, as if thinking about something. "That was chi, right?"

Po blinked, "You know about chi?" _Did Tigress know about chi before I fought with Kai?_

"We're the Jade Palace, of course we know." She placed a hand on the wall behind her and pushed herself up, "I'm just wondering where _you_ learned it."

Po narrowed his eyes, "I'm done with wagers for today."

She smiled— no, smirked. Po was sure of it. "Maybe you are strong enough to defeat Tai-lung."

Po's eyes widened, _no._ That was the last he wanted. Where was her stubborn nature? She wasn't supposed to be so happy, so willing for him at the Jade Palace. She was supposed to hate him.

" _But_ , keep one thing in mind. I _will_ catch up." Po smiled at Tigress, at least one thing would remain the same, then.


	2. Era of the Peacock

_**Era of the Peacock**_

Po tensed his muscles as the storm raged around him. Snow swirled around him and he let out an icy breath. His arm shot out and the falling snow swirled around the shockwave of his attack. The panda shifted his feet, pushing aside the snow on the ground. He shivered and struck forward. He twirled around and kicked the air. He breathed heavily and stood to his full height. He narrowed his eyes and started relentlessly punching the air. He had bandages covering his chest and shoulders. He stopped for a moment, to feel the cold air.

He tilted his head as he heard footsteps that didn't belong to him. His ears twitched at each _crunch_ of the snow he heard. There was a figure heading towards him with a large hammer in his hands. He turned to them completely and a small smile tugged on his lips. "You _can't_ win."

The wolf rushed forward and swung the hammer at his head. Po ducked and uppercut his fist into the wolf's stomach. He quickly kicked the wolf in the stomach and they recoiled back. They quickly recovered and Po grabbed the hammer as it came down. "You're stronger than the _last_ time we fought."

Po smirked, "I've had a bit of practise." He pulled on the hammer and grabbed the wolf by the throat. Before the canine could react he was slammed into the snow. He tossed the hammer a couple feet away, "I've only been getting— "

Two paws shot out of the snow and grabbed him by his shoulders. Before Po could do anything he was flipped over onto the ground. He could feel his bandages start to get wet from the snow and he sighed at the prospect of future discomfort. He got onto his knees as the hammer rested an inch from his throat. "You _really_ need to stop letting your guard down."

Po smiled, "Heh." He closed his eyes, "Guess that's why I'm the _student_."

The wolf growled, "Seriously, Po. It's going to get you _killed_ one of these days."

The panda's eyes slowly opened as the drew back his hammer and offered a paw to help him up. "Why the sudden spar, Daiyu? Just to show me that I've got quite a few things to learn?" He took the paw.

Daiyu pulled the panda to his feet, having to huff a bit in the process. " _Man_ , you are not the little cub from the woods anymore. You've grown."

Po chuckled and brushed the snow off of his shoulder, "A lot."

"Those were the days." Daiyu smiled warmly, "I remember when you got interested in fighting. Stole my hammer. I had to bribe you to get it back."

"Your hammer isn't the only thing I stole."

His eyes widened as if he just remembered something important. "Ah, right . . . _Shen_. He wants to see you."

Po narrowed his eyes, "And you couldn't have started with that?" He rushed past the Wolf Boss and ran into the factory. He breathed deeply and walked up a long staircase to the top of the metal factory. Wolves were throwing pots, pans, instruments, all forms of metal into giant cauldrons. They were making Shen's weapon. Po took his first step onto the top platform and he could see the peacock looking down on the wolves, observing their progress.

Shen muttered to himself, "We're going to need more metal." He raised his head and turned to Po, "Ah, you've arrived. _Good_."

The panda bowed, "What is it, _Lord Shen_?"

"Gongmen City, have you heard of it?"

Po nodded, "I've heard a couple stray things about it. Large city."

Shen nodded in approval,causing Po to smile. "Yes, it is quite large. My birth city and my birthright. I will be leaving for it in the morning. General Daiyu will be leaving to get more metal to finish my cannons. That leaves you, my _third in command_. Someone I can trust."

"I'm not going with you?"

Shen sighed. This would be the first time that he left the panda alone. "It's necessary. However, you will be joining me after all the cannons are completed. I few days alone until Daiyu returns and a week or two more until you arrive in Gongmen. You _can_ handle that, right?" He didn't wait for confirmation. "I had a chest moved to your quarters. I hope you like the . . . gift. I will let you know before I leave." He hopped down from the platform and glided to the bottom.

Po quickly left, choosing to walk down the stairs and walking straight into a hallway. It was a short walk before he came to a door, _his door_. He pushed it opened and walked inside. There was a large cot and two chests. There was a wooden and metal one, the metal one had Shen's symbol engraved on it. "Woah, he really went all out."

There were times when Po wondered if Shen really cared about him. Sure, he had adopted him, but sometimes he just felt . . . cold. But, to know that the peacock really did trust him sent a warm feeling coursing through his chest. It may have been the wolves who raised him, but it was Shen's approval he starved for.

He opened the chest and smiled at the sight. He took out his _uniform_. Finally! He finally got one, welcoming him into the fold. It was a dark metallic chest piece made for flexibility that extended to have black silk cover his stomach, two shoulder pads, a set of dark metallic arm and knee pads. He quickly put it on and took out one last piece to his uniform. A light grey circular plate that clipped onto his shoulder. It had Shen's symbol, soaked in red.

"Awesome." He quickly put it on and stretched in it. It was a perfect fit. He walked out of his room and into the main room.

"Well, looks like someone's suited up and ready for action."

Po turned to Daiyu, "I wish. I'm staying here, keeping an eye on things."

"Someone had to. Don't worry kid, I'll be back before you know it. We'll have that metal for the cannons." He patted the panda on the shoulder, "Just keep things stable, you'll do fine. By the way, did Shen happen to tell you where the conquest starts. I didn't catch it."

"Gongmen."

"Gongmen, huh?" The Wolf Boss unintentionally placed a paw over his scarred eye. "It's real diverse, you know. _Lot's of different peoples._ " He chuckled for a bit, "Heard a group of Kung Fu Masters have taken over. Surprised Shen won't let you have a crack at them."

Po reeled back, "What?! Kung Fu— they're there and I'm going to be here?" He narrowed his eyes, "Does Shen think I'm too weak to fight them?"

Daiyu's ears flattened against his head, "C'mon, cub, don't be like that. I've heard there's three of them and they trained longer than you've been alive. Shen's just being cautious. He always has been."

Po nodded, "Right. Okay. Just wish I'd get some action, y'know?"

The Wolf Boss chuckled, "You will, trust me. The world is _full_ of Kung Fu Masters _waiting_ for you."


	3. Generation Swap

_**Generation Swap**_

Tigress sighed as the new student twitched. He was obviously uncomfortable, shaking in fear of his surroundings. "Are you doing alright?" She looked down at the peacock. His name was Shen. He looked up at her, breathing far too heavily for her liking. He nodded and focused back onto the spar that was soon to take place. Tigress turned to the two warriors that stood infront of them. Shifu and Kai. They were both extraordinary fighters that Tigress prided herself in teaching. She narrowed her eyes, "Begin."

Shifu rushed forward and jumped at Kai. Kai took a step back and put up an arm to block Shifu's attack. He grunted as he pushed the red panda away. Shifu was soon back within an arm's distance and preceded to to attack Kai's legs, they were about the only thing he could reach. "Hey!"

Kai took step after step, going backwards due to Shifu's push. For every time he stepped up, he would step down carefully. Tigress narrowed her eyes as she pinpointed Kai's thinking. Kai understood his size perfectly well and if he accidently stepped on Shifu or Shen, well, they would die. That was something he didn't want. Kai slid backwards to gain some distance. Shifu charged him and he spun and swatted him away.

Shifu spun wildly in the air before flipping onto his feet, he looked down at his body and scowled. "You're holding back, again. Kai, how am I supposed to improve if you don't fight with full strength."

Shen took a step back, bumping into Tigress's leg. He jumped and turned his head towards her. "Sorry, sorry."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She nodded in understanding. He was so scared, so afraid of martial arts. She had no idea what Po saw in him. He was so frail and his fear would get in the way of anything he put his mind to. Not to mention that he was more of an engineer than a warrior. _Technology didn't belong in the Jade Palace._ She opened her eyes and ran a paw through the greying fur on the top of her head. At first she thought that Po thought he was the next Dragon Warrior, but the panda quickly shot down that idea. He had brought in the peacock for another reason. One that he wouldn't tell her, of all people.

Kai facepalmed. "Look, I don't want to see your remains on the wall."

Shifu grit his teeth. He had gotten his aggression from her. "I can take your hits, stop being so—"

"Careful? Cause that is what I'm being!"

"One hit. Full force. I can handle it."

"Shifu you can't—"

" _Enough_. Full force, Kai."

Kai turned to the tiger master. "Master Tigress! You can't seriously believe that Shifu can handle it!"

"One punch, Kai. Are you saying that you are so much stronger that one punch would kill him?"

"Um, yeah?"

Tigress folded her arms over her chest. They were supposed to demonstrate comradery for Shen, instead they were showing that they didn't get along. "I think you underestimate your allies, now let's do it. If he gets hurt too badly I'll take him to see Viper, down in the valley."

Kai sighed. "Fine, have it your way." He turned to Shifu. "I'm so sorry in advance." He motioned for Shifu to attack and watched as Shifu lunged at him. Kai pulled back his fist feeling his muscles tighten and prepared to punch forward. His eyes widened slightly to see Shifu's loose, surprised form and his eyes on the entrance of the training hall. Kai grabbed Shifu's arm and let him dangle, sending him a disapproving look before letting go and allowing him to drop to the ground.

He turned to the entrance and found himself quickly bowing with Shifu. "Dragon Warrior."

Tigress and Shen turned to Po as he slowly walked inside. He held up his hand that was holding a long wooden staff. "I didn't mean to interrupt." He looked at Shifu. "You need to keep your focus, Shifu. If you lose it in the heat of battle bad things could happen. Really bad things." He turned to Kai, "I understand your need to control your strength, Kai. Tigress and I, both of us understand. However, you can't allow your fear to control you. You have to adapt and learn. You need practice." He walked next to Tigress. "We needed to talk— like— yesterday."

Tigress nodded. "No spars. Shifu is in charge." She heard Kai groan and Shifu chuckle.

Po nodded to her and turned to Shen. "What's up?"

Shen looked away, towards the other two, now bickering, students. "I'm fine." His voice was far more calm than earlier, but Tigress could still see the fear that laced his being.

Po's face shifted to one of sorrow and confusion. He nodded and mentioned they would talk alter before turning and walking out of the training hall. Tigress waited for him and the two walked towards the Hall of Heroes. Tigress could feel Po fidgeting besides her. Even in his old age, he loved to talk. She saw his smile out the corner of his mouth. Memories rushed towards him and he got lost in the walk until they arrived.

His smiled disappeared.

He pushed open the doors and closed them after Tigress. "So, what do we need to talk about?"

Po almost cringed as she directed her attention towards him and away from the artifacts they collected over the years. He suddenly felt the need to lean heavily on his staff. He walked past her and over to the moon pool. "I've had a vision. And not a pleasant one."

"A vision? What was it?"

Po sighed. "Lieren will return."

Tigress' eyes widened. "Lieren?!" Her breathing quickened as images of a black bear dressed in a torn purple cloak flashed throughout her mind. "How? I thought he was banished! We must evacuate the valley and the surrounding areas immediately!"

"It was foolish to think he would stay gone forever." Through the reflection in the moon pool he could see the panic in her eyes. "Calm down."

"Calm down, Po?! He's going to come, tear our students apart, kill innocents, and—"

"Tigress. Calm yourself. You're becoming agitated, uneven. You need to calm yourself, become smooth." He balanced himself from his staff and pressed it down in the center of the moon pool. A single small wave of water smoothed out the pool showing a clear reflection. "Only then, will the answer to our problem become clear. Only then, will you see what has been here all along."

"The Dragon Scroll? Po, other than you who could be worthy? Who is ready to succeed you? Who can even wield that kind of power?"

Po looked up at the scroll and then looked over to Tigress. He had a serious expression on his face. "Tigress, I am old, very old. I know a lot of stuff." He waited a moment longer . . . before shrugging.

* * *

The traveler stopped as he smelled the air. Any onlooker would probably call him a turtle with a hat. Straw hats were his favorite. He walked inside a small shop where a pig was serving customers. He smelled the air again and decided upon entering. Some of the others gave him strange looks and he found himself hurrying over to the counter. He glanced up at the menu and quickly decided upon an order. "Some dumplings, please."

The pig smiled and nodded. "Right away." He grabbed bowl and headed to a large pot. "Freshly made!"

The turtle smelled the air again. "Yeah, I know." He laughed lightly to himself. "It's great."

The pig brought over the bowl of dumplings. "Two yaun." He watched as the customer put the payment on the counter. "Now, you must be new here, but I usually know the names of my customers. We try to welcome newcomers to the valley." He set the bowl on the counter and the Turtle picked it up.

"I am Oogway."


	4. Secrets of the Teens

**_Secrets of the Teens_**

Shifu walked back into the Jade Palace courtyard. His sighed and rolled his shoulders to stretch his aching body. He had just shown the four new warriors where to stay. Their training would begin the next day, despite the fight, they didn't really suffer any injuries against boar. Tigress was the only one diagnosed with a cracked rib or two. His new students were currently settling in, with Viper and Crane the only one's writing to family. It seemed the other two didn't really have a place to call home before.

His eyes gazed into the valley and he pursed his lips. They had shown promise against the lumbering maniac. A team . . . they would be. "Ah, Shifu. There you are, my friend."

Shifu turned around to face his aging master. "Master Oogway. My apologies, I did not know you were searching for me."

Oogway smiled, "It is no trouble, my friend. I enjoyed the walk. How goes the children?"

Shifu paused for a moment to choose the right words. "I . . . believe that things will turn out for the better. They are powerful warriors and, by the looks of it, quick learners. I do not doubt their place here at Tigress's side."

Oogway's eye slit up. "Ah, yes. And where is young Tigress now? I fear I did not see her in the kitchen or the barracks as I should have. I doubt her injuries were that severe."

"No, I sent her down to the valley. She needs to find that scroll she so clumsily dropped."

Oogway's smile slipped away and he looked off into the distance. "There are no accidents, Shifu."

Despite his respect for Master Oogway, Shifu scoffed. "Then how did she drop that scroll. I know she didn't do it on purpose."

"Of course not, Shifu. But, the universe works in mysterious ways."

Shifu's eyes widened, "Universe?"

Oogway nodded, "Tell me, Shifu. Would young tigress have those friends if she didn't drop the scroll?" Shifu opened his mouth to say no, but Oogway continued. "Would you have four new students? Would Tigress have stopped boar and embraced her animalistic nature? Would you have realized that you can't teach her as I taught you?" He turned his neck back to the red panda, "It is because of the universe that all of this was brought upon us." He waited for a moment, "I will wait for young Tigress, Shifu. Go get some rest."

"I— " Shifu sighed, "Yes, Master Oogway." He bowed and then hobbled away.

Oogway's watched him go with sadness in his eye. _His heart and leg suffer from Tai Lung. His pain translates to you, young Tigress. I'm sorry I couldn't have seen the betrayal sooner._ He turned his attention back to the valley, "Now . . . go find the Dragon Warrior."

* * *

Tigress landed with a thud on the rooftop. She quickly bounced to her feet, scanning the streets blow with her amber eyes. Shifu had been very adamant on her finding the scroll she lost when she first ran into Mantis. A small nervous smile spread over her face. _She had friends now._ She continued to walk along the rooftops, scanning for any sign of the scroll. It had Shifu's signature and could be used to lead the masters he had requested from the village. It was imperative that she found it and returned to to her master at once. Just thinking of Shifu brought a smile to her face. He had said that he was proud of her.

She shouldn't have been walking with a stride in her step. A tile underneath her foot ripped and she was thrown off the side of the building. Her mind panicked and she flailed her arms before landing on her back. The sound wasn't so much a _crunch_ as a _snap_. She stared up into the sky. _Man, that was embarrassing._ She rolled onto her side and twisted her head. Noone was outside. _Good, no one saw that._ Her back screamed in pain as she pushed herself up, so she leaned her back against the wall. She rotates her shoulder, ignoring the pain shooting through her back. _How was she going to get back to the Jade Palace now? She would have to go back empty handed and with something broken._ If only she hadn't taken so much damage against boar.

Her ears thumped against her head as a door opened. Her eyes widened and she went stiff. _Oh no._ She heard a grunt and heavy footsteps as a Panda walked into her view. Her eyes focused in on him. She had never seen a panda before. The panda walked to the edge of the street, passing right by her and setting what looked like a garbage can on the ground. She tilted her head back in realization. That was where she found the scroll that lead her to her friends. It belonged to him!

He turned and immediately stopped in his tracks. Tigress smiled nervously and waved slowly. "Hello."

He looked at her for a second before looking to the door and back. "What are you doing back here?" His eyes widened and he clasped his paws over his mouth in horror. "You didn't get beat up and mugged, did you?"

 _Probably better than what actually happened._ "No." Her shoulders sank. "Nothing like that. Just . . . something kinda embarrassing." She tried to push herself to her feet but winced.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" He had pity in his eyes.

"No. I'm fine." She rested her head back against the wall. "Just need to rest a bit."

The panda nodded before turning and walking back inside. Tigress closed her eyes. _Man, she was in so much trouble. Shifu was going to kill her when she got back to the jade palace._ A minute passed by as she sat in the cold night air. She opened her eyes, a glint from the rooftop catching her eye. "You've got to be kidding me." She could see it now. The scroll was just sitting there taunting her.

The door opened again and the panda walked by out, carrying a small cup. "Still here?" He walked over to her and looked down at her. "I can't help but notice that a tile is missing from that roof. You . . . you didn't fall off, did you?"

Her ears fell flat against her skull. He held the cup in front of her face. "What's this?"

"Tea."

"No, no. I mean, why are you giving it to me?"

"It's calming tea. Might help with the pain." He nodded to her as she slowly and carefully took it from his grasp. Even now she had to be careful with her strength. She may have control over it, but she didn't want to hurt anyone again. "Name's Po."

"Tigress."

His eyes widened slightly, "Oh, that's a . . . _cool_ name." Tigress rolled her eyes at the comment. She knew her name wasn't the most _creative_ it could have been, but it suited her needs. "So, what were you doing on the roof anyway?"

She sighed, "I was looking for something I lost."

He raised an eyebrow in question, " . . . on the roof?"

"I dropped it into the village this morning." She still hadn't taken a sip from the cup of tea. She tilted her head away, _this is so embarrassing!_

"Into the village?" His eyes widened slightly, "You're from the Jade Palace, aren't you?" She nodded, "And you lost something? What did you lose?"

A lump formed in her throat, _she had taken his scroll._ "A scroll." She tilted her head upwards and nodded towards the roof. "That one."

He turned his head around and followed her gaze, "Wow, you were kinda close." He turned his head back and they looked each other in the eye. "So . . . something wrong with the tea?"

She scolded herself, she was offending him. "No . . . not the tea. I just don't want to break your cup."

"What? Why would you break the cup?"

"Well . . . I'm . . . you know . . ." _A tiger. Too strong for my own good._

"Not sure I follow."

"I'm a tiger."

"And I'm a panda. I really don't see your point." He looked at the cup in her paws and then back to her eyes. "Are you . . . ashamed of what you are?"

His tone is what surprised her. She was no stranger with fear of what she could do. But, his tone was different. It was . . . understanding. As if he was ashamed of himself too. "No." She finally said, but her ears flattened against her skull. "What about you?"

He was silent for a moment, his eyes exploding in sadness and regret. "What? You kidding me? Of course not!" He put on a fake smile, "My dad doesn't care, so how could I?" He quickly stood to his feet, "Drink your tea and don't worry about the cup. I've broken my fair share." He turned his head to stare at the scroll. Tigress looked down at the tea, it was still hot to the touch. She slowly raised the cup to her lips and titled it back, allowing the warm liquid to enter her mouth. It wasn't quite like any calming tea she remembered drinking. Not at all like Shifu's. It was . . . _sweet_.

"This tea . . . it's different than what I've had before."

"I'd hope so. My dad has his own recipe for tea. Not that different, but enough." He turned back to her, "A little bit can go a long way."

As soon as she finished she returned the cup. Po watched as she pushed herself to her feet. He had tried to help her, but she held out a paw, telling him to stay back. The tea haven't kicked in yet and she moved towards the roof with the scroll and he stepped into her path. "What are you doing?"

"You're hurt. Look, just go home and come back tomorrow. I'll have the scroll down by then."

Her eyes widened, "But, it's my responsibility. I lost it and— "

"And you want to fall off again?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "And what stops you from falling off, then? I don't want you to be hurt in my place."

The panda shrugged, "I have a ladder."

 _A ladder._ "Oh." Again, embarrassment rose up through her stomach. "Why are you helping me?"

He shrugged, "Why not? Besides, would you have left someone in pain behind your house?" She shut her mouth as soon as she realized he was right. "I promise I'll have it down for you. And I won't peak. So, don't worry. Go back home and rest."

There was no point in arguing, she just hoped Shifu would be understanding. "Fine. I'll go." She didn't turn away from, not quite yet. "Po . . . thank you." And with that final word she turned around and walked out of the walleyway.

Po watched her go, smiling a bit to himself. "No, thank you, Tigress. Who knows what boar would've done." He turned his head back up to look at the scroll. "Well, time to get to work, I guess."


	5. Demon of the Past

**_Demon of the Past_**

Oogway was not having the best time in his life. There had been a message that called him out from the Jade Palace and he had taken Shifu with him to continue his training on the journey. It was right about now that he was regretting that action. The young lad didn't need to see all this on his first trip. _An entire village . . . dead._ They had searched high and low, but couldn't find a single person . . . or a single _body._

Shifu had stayed quiet through the search.

Oogway came to a stop in the center of the village. Something was off. He just felt a massive dark energy engulf the village, only for it to vanish an instant after. He twisted his neck, scanning his surroundings. Just what was that feeling and how did it disappear so quickly? Or, was age simply catching up to him? _There!_ He whipped his body around only to see a few pebbles fall from a desolate rooftop. He narrowed his eyes. His senses . . . they shouldn't be failing him.

Something landed behind him with a thud and before he could react a mighty force slammed into his back. He was thrown forward. Oogway flipped himself over and smaller his foot into the ground. He did a backflip and landed at a stop. He eyed the figure ahead of him.

They were wearing a torn, aged cloak. For what part of his chin and hands he could see he couldn't make out the animal. _The flesh was simply decayed far too much._ His skin was hanging in shreds and as dry as sand itself. "You. You are the one responsible for this village disappearance."

" _Oh, Oogway._ " The old master tensed as the creature spoke his name. It knew who he was? Now that he thought about it, that voice was familiar. But, from where? "You and I both know that the _feed_ is not just gone. They're _**gone**_."

Oogway sought out Shifu's energy. _Good, still there._ "Who are you?"

"Me?" The creature chuckled, "I'm disappointed, Oogway. Here I thought you were better than the countless other warriors I've devoured." It's lips curled into a devious smile. "I always thought you were the smart one. But, it seems you are no different than the yak from days past. All brute strength. _Aggression_. Nothing deeper."

 _Kai?! He knows of Kai?!_ "How— " It's arm shot out, growing in length as it rushed at him. Oogway twisted out of the way. _How?! How is he doing that?_ Spikes shot out of the arm, forcing Oogway to hastily trip backwards. He caught his footing and dashed towards the creature. It ducked under his strike. _No warrior has ever done that before. Not even Kai would've been that fast._ Oogway twisted his body and punched downwards. Another dodge and the creature slammed it's elbow into Oogway's back.

It's arms slithered back to it. "Shame, Master Oogway. Shame. The greatest Warlord reduced to a child having a temper tantrum." Oogway pushed himself to his feet. It grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him into the air. He could feel his life force being drained by it's touch. They locked eyes and Oogway shivered in realization.

" _Sǐwáng_."

"Yes. So, you finally understand." The grip on his neck tightened. "It took both you and _your_ yak to defeat me the last time you encountered my presence. But, _I survived_. You tried to kill me, reptile. You tried so hard." He placed his other hand against Oogway's skull. Oogway could feel the burning sensation. Smoke sparked from his dry skin and his scream was caught in his throat. " _Yes,_ _ **feed me**_!" Oogway could feel his life energy drain away. His skin started to contract and wrinkles shot out from the pressure of Sǐwáng's hands. His eyes shook and his arms twitched.

And then it all stopped.

Oogway fell to his knees and then collapsed on the ground. He took a big gulp of air, finally able to breath again. There was a soft thud next to him. "Shifu . . . _no_." He rolled onto his side as his student took his stance. "Don't." The only indication Shifu had heard him was the twitch in his ears. Oogway knew the look he carried. Eye sharp and lips taut. He could feel the energy within the red panda sway aggressively. "Run."

He did the opposite.

Oogway twisted his neck to see Sǐwáng pick himself off the ground. His body slacked as Shifu dashed at him. His head titled as Shifu jumped into the air, aiming a kick at the monstrosity's neck. His body twisted out of the way and Shifu landed on all fours. Before Shifu could dodge he was backhanded into the side of a building.

Oogway forced himself to his feet, stumbling for a couple of steps before regaining his stance. Sǐwáng immediately turned his attention back to the turtle. Oogway didn't waste any time. He dashed forward, striking out with his claws outstretched. He tore through the fabric of Sǐwáng's cloak, but the monster dodged any chance for that attack to hit flesh. Immediately Oogway rolled to the side, not waiting for Sǐwáng to attack. The monster was faster than him, Oogway would have to act before he could think.

His eyes darted to Shifu. _Good, he's picking himself up._ Oogway scampered to his feet and jerked his body backwards, red energy trickled where his neck had been and Sǐwáng's bared his teeth in a sickening smile. "You see that was always your fault, Oogway. You always had someone to care for. Always a companion, someone who you lent your heart to. Your big mistake." He held up his hand and it started to morph. Oogway took a step back as the hand turned into a mashed blob of raw flesh and bone.

Sǐwáng tilted his head and pointed his hand at Shifu. Oogway snapped his head to the side, "Shifu! Move!" Sǐwáng's arm stretched as his hand shot out towards Shifu. Dust kicked up into the air as the building Shifu had been standing at exploded. The arm slithered back and morphed into a tiger's paw.

"The last time you defeated me I jumped ahead so many levels. Fighting you, Oogway. It will push me to legendary heights. I'm already changing, gaining new abilities." He clenched his paw, laughing as Oogway glared at him. " _Devouring_ you will complete my evolution."

Oogway lunged at the demon, striking with his fastest speed, jabbing with all of his might. Sǐwáng seemed to be one step ahead of him, slowly backing up to avoid all of the old master's attacks. Oogway pulled back his arms and kicked at the beast. The attack connected, sending Sǐwáng sliding back. _He wasn't damaged._

Shifu landed behind him and jumped at him. Sǐwáng ducked and Shifu rolled to his feet. The young warrior narrowed his eyes, "Who is this guy? He can morph his limbs and evade you. Noone should be able to do that."

"You'd be surprised. In our day and age Oogway wasn't the most powerful." Sǐwáng's lips curled up, "In fact, it was his yak that held all the power. Your master was the _smart_ one."

Oogway watched Sǐwáng closely as he talked to Shifu, "Shifu, don't try to fight Sǐwáng. He is much too powerful for you."

Shifu's eyes widened. "Sǐwáng? I thought he was just a legend?"

"Legends often have a layer of truth." Sǐwáng pointed his fists towards the ground and they extended, shooting down into the dirt. His smile was sickening and laced with malicious intentions. " I thought you would have learned, Oogway. _Children don't belong on the battlefield._ "

Oogway's eyes widened and he turned to Shifu, "Run!"

Sǐwáng's hands shot out of the ground, striking both Oogway and Shifu across the face. Sǐwáng dashed forward, his torn cloak twitching against the wind. As his body moved forward, his arms tore from the ground and he laughed, his eyes fully wide with excitement.

Oogway regained his footing first, his face contorting in surprise as Sǐwáng rushed them. He quickly turned to Shifu and sprinted, picking up the young red panda and pushing chi into his body to increase his speed. They rolled out of the way as Sǐwáng slammed into the ground where they had been, vicious red energy exploding around the decaying demon. Before Oogway could react he was gone. A shiver went down his spine.

"Behind you, Hero."

Oogway twisted his body for a fist to slam into his gut. Shifu slipped from his grip, landing on the ground and lunging at the demon. Sǐwáng's hand clasped around his neck and hoisted him up. The sagely turtles eyes widened, "NO!" A power surged from deep within and in an instant Sǐwáng was sliding back through the ground and Shifu fell limp to the floor.

Oogway bent down to check on Shifu, he sighed in relief after feeling a pulse. He was unconscious, but alive. " _What did you do to him?_ "

Sǐwáng rubbed his jaw, "I merely knocked him out. I figured I'd wait to feast on the child after I finished the main course. Think of him as _dessert_."

Oogway walked forward, his eyes twitching in rage. "You will never win." His eyes flashed gold and golden smoke rose from his body. With every step a flicker of chi stormed around him before snuffing out.

Sǐwáng laughed, "Oh? So, it seems you have control over your life force, after all. I wonder just what you can do with it. How much can you survive? And can you protect your son?" Sǐwáng put both his hands together, a light red glow protruding from his fingers. He pulled his fingers apart, a small ball of energy crackling with energy floating in the center of his gaze.

Oogway narrowed his eyes. _Son?_ He didn't have any children. Then it hit him, "Shifu."

"Can you save the others as well?" He raised his arms into the air, carrying the ball of energy with them. "Or will you fail as your kind always does?" Oogway took a menacing step forward, ready to dash towards the decaying man. "Oh, you _think_ you can stop it?" Pulsating blood-stained energy rippled around him, "I'm the only thing keeping this stable and I'm thinking your time just ran out, _Master Oogway._ I will enjoy watching you _break_." He clenched his fists and the energy around him shot out in a wave, tearing up the ground underneath him.

Oogway watched as the energy ripped through a house, destroying the structure with no resistance. He turned around and ran. His feet pounded into the ground, kicking up chunks of rock as he propelled his body using chi. He needed to _go_ , he needed to _get there_. Oogway slid up to Shifu and picked up the young red panda, hugging him to his chest. He pushed all of his life force into his shell and clenched his eyes shut. He _prayed_ that this would work.

The energy ripped into his back and Oogway could feel his life force draining. His shell started to crack and fracture. He hugged Shifu tighter and squeezed his eyes even tighter, roughly shaking his head as the rupturing energy ripped into the flesh in his back. The ground shook and tore apart.

The energy passed leaving a shaking Oogway in its wake. Sǐwáng clapped, "You know, you're the first to survive that attack. _Congratulations_." Oogway surveyed the area. Everything was destroyed. Rubble stretched out as far as he could see, an entire village gone with one attack. Save for a few of the sturdier buildings, they had all been destroyed. He looked down at Shifu, eyes wide. _They could have died._ "Yes, yes! That is the look I want to see! Not some _hero_ , but genuine fear. It's . . . delicious. Almost as much as your life energy."

"You . . ." Oogway turned around, panting. His entire body was shaking from fatigue and raw pain. "How . . . do you have so much power?" He coughed into his arm. Blood on his shaking muscles. He fell forward, landing on his knees and his arms slammed into the ground, the only thing keeping him up.

"So, this is the end for the great Master Oogway? A pity."

Oogway's claws dug through the dirt and he bowed his head. "You . . . died once. I _remember_."

 _A young Oogway stared at the corpse, his claws were stained in it's blood. His shoulders rose and sunk with every breath he took. His eyes were wide, stained with insanity. With a shaking body, he took a step back. A pressure on his shoulder snapped him back to reality and he looked up into the yak's eyes. Both of the warriors were bloody and bruised. "It's over. We won." Oogway turned back to the corpse, still not ready to accept their victory._

" _I— " He pursed his lips, "can't."_

" _It's okay." His hoof on Oogway's shoulder soothed the turtle. "It's over. You're safe."_

"That's why your body is so decayed. It's because you're a literal corpse strutting around." Oogway pushed himself to his feet, his muscles aching and his body screaming against his action in protest. "Kai and I . . . we defeated you. You lost and we _won_."

Sǐwáng smirked, "You won?" He laughed, "Your yak is _dead_ and _I_ am still alive! I am on the cusp of defeating you. How did you win? Hm?" He stretched his arms wide, a devastating hunger lacing his eyes. "Finally, after all these years— centuries of starvation. I will feast upon your delicious power. Too bad . . . the yak is _too far gone_ for me to . . . _savor_ his strength."

With a loud shout, Oogway dashed from his position on the ground and was in Sǐwáng's face, throwing a punch. The demon slammed his fist into Oogway's stomach, stopping his assault. He grabbed Oogway by the top of his shell and threw him to the side. Oogway crashed through the wall of a nearby building, slamming into the wall and falling to the ground. A series of canes fell around him.

He took a moment a moment to compose himself. _If I can't beat him normally, then I'll have to do it another way._ He looked over to his side and grabbed a long, wooden cane. He used it to push himself to his feet, before walking back through the hole his body had made. "Sǐwáng. This . . . is your end."

* * *

Lightning struct around them and thunder boomed in the sky. Rain fell all around them, wetting the dirt and cooling his skin. The old turtle, aged even further in this battle alone, limped over to the cane on the ground. The staff. The demon, the man of his nightmares, spoke, "You intend to lock me away, use this moment of weakness against me. Aren't you afraid?" Oogway stiffened. "Putting me so close to your own. Don't think I will stay subjected to you forever. One day, Oogway, I will have the meal I have sought after for an eternity."

Oogway picked the staff off of the ground. "You misunderstand. I will not be letting you inside of my _soul_." He held the staff in his grip, making sure to examine it carefully. " _This will be your prison for eternity._ As for your body, I will make sure that's buried deep inside the Crypt of Wuhan. You will _never_ be free." He walked towards the subdued beast laying across the ground as Sǐwáng's eyes locked onto him.

"You will regret this, Oogway. That object will erode with time. I will be free again and when that day comes I will consume your legacy. The power you pass down will be mine to feast upon."

Oogway narrowed his eyes and held the staff down towards Sǐwáng's head. "You body will remain in the Crypt, chained, but your essense will be in this staff as I take it with me _everywhere_ I go. There will not be a moment where this staff is put into any real danger. I will pass it down through history to those I teach. The Grandmaster of the Jade Palace will be more than an empty title. It will ensure your imprisonment for as long as China draws breath."

"Do me a favor and _suffer_."

Oogway lowered his head, "If that's your final word." Sǐwáng's eyes flashed golden and his head fell limp to the side. Oogway fell to his knees, golden smoke blowing off of his body. The staff seemed to swell in dark energy, buzzing with hatred and malice. However, he knew that he could handle it. He turned his head, eyeing the unconscious red panda. He smiled, "The future is safe."

 **Just so guys know, this is the point where I'm _willing_ to take prompts, within reason of course. I won't be writing things based on scenarios from other franchises though. I don't want something where you have to have knowledge of another book, movie, or show to be able to read the Oneshot. Anyways, good day. **


	6. Chúndù

Tai lung has marked an event far larger than Shifu or Oogway could have ever anticipated. His _evil_ had caught the Chinese world by storm, shaking the very foundation of Kung Fu at its core. Even in prison the snow leopard was never forgotten. It took years for the word to finally let go of Shifu's failure. **However,** _ **he**_ **never forgot.**

Tai lung's attack had sparked something deep within him. He studied old scripture, went to major libraries throughout the Chinese and Indian worlds. _He learned so much_. Oogway's true nature. How the old turtle won the war with the dragons. All of Oogway's _evil_ was seen to him now and in that very moment his world was _transformed_.

Oogway had been all that he wanted to be. A defender of the innocent and a symbol of the righteous heart. Instead, through an identified evil, he finally understood his true nature and it sickened him.

 _The lizard stalked forward, several blades strapped onto his back and one in his grip. His eyes were narrowed, holding contempt and hatred. "The path you follow is tainted, corrupt." He twirled the blade in his hand. "And yet, you follow it blindly."_

The world had been had fallen under Oogway's influence. No one acknowledged his shadow and they treated him like divinity. To them he was a god and a god could do no wrong. But, _he_ knew better. The current world was filled with _heroes_ that killed, exploited, manipulated. Those who would later turn into villains. Tai lung and Fenghuang. Junjie would turn far after Shifu's first betrayal. They had all been students of Oogway's twisted teachings. His _taint_ on them was undeniable.

 _He watched as the canine clawed at the dirt, staining it with his blood. "What do you have to say for yourself, Hero?" He held his blade back. He wanted to see. Was this Master Wolf truly a hero, or . . . was he just another one of Oogway's failed protagees? A disaster waiting to happen? A rampage._

 _The wolf spit out blood. "You will pay for what you've done!"_

 _The lizard frowned. "I will pay? That is what you tell me on your last legs?" He narrowed his eyes, "Not: let the villagers go? Or: why didn't you finish_ _ **her**_ _off?" He walked around and stepped in front of the canine before crouching down. Their eyes mixed. "Your friend is still alive because she knows the true essence of being a hero. You, on the other hand, can't see through your anger. You are truly blinded."_

" _You crippled her!"_

" _She'll recover." He put his sword away and grabbed a small knife from his belt. "You won't." He raised the knife, "Because you aren't a hero. You are a pretender. A fake."_

Through his travels he had heard of the Furious Five. A group of teenagers that protect the Valley of Peace. He was a bit intrigued, but he pushed them to the back of his thoughts. _Children had time to grow._ It wasn't until he learned they were under the direct tutelage of Oogway that he knew one day they would meet.

He thought it would be years down the line, when they had grown in Oogway's influence. He was wrong. They were still a bit young at the time, still teenagers, still growing. A strong enemy had appeared in the valley when Oogway and Shifu had left the village in the young generations paws.

A demon of sorts. A _child_ of Sĭwáng, created by Oogway's old enemy to destroy the token that kept the true demon sealed away. Too bad Oogway took it with him. He watched as the Furious Five struggled to fight it off. He knew they realized it as well. It was too much power for them to win against it.

Her words caught his attention. The young tiger, Master Tigress, said something that caught his attention.

" _I can't give up. Not when so many lives are on the line!" He clenched her paws, her muscles trembling from her own pain. "I won't let you kill anyone! Not my friends and not a single villager here!" She dashed forward, pushing through her injuries and going full speed at the creature._

It was her heroic spirit and willingness to die in battle for others that caused him to do what he did next.

 _She was thrown off her feet, completely off guard from the sudden fell back, landing on her was a strong explosion of wind rushing all around the impact zone. Her eyes were glued on the single strike, watching with mild fascination._

 _The creature was slammed into the ground, the lizard's tail wrapping around its neck. The lizard's jaw was clenched and anger filled his eyes. "Abominations like you . . . that threaten the purity of this world . . . must be purged." A dagger found its way into the creatures skull and it fell limp. The lizard turned his head to Tigress, his red eyes unceasing her. "Never forget."_

 _Her eyes widened, "Never forget?"_

 _He tossed the blade to the ground. It bounced a few times before landing in front of her. She stared at it for a moment before looking up at him. "_ _ **A hero must put others first.**_ _Never forget what you already know."_

He had to preserve the purity that she held. She alone would fix the stain Oogway held on the world. He had high hopes for the girl.

Then the news hit. That the Dragon Warrior had been chosen and defeated Tai lung. A warrior from Oogway's legend, truly corrupted beyond redemption. His blood boiled at the fact the turtle forced himself into the public's favor by defeating the evil he produced with a hero of his choice. Not even his death soothed the lizard. It had occurred to him that Oogway had practically reinforced his teachings for the next generation through _him._

It wasn't until the Dragon Warrior beat Kai that it hit him. He was Oogway's new vessel, created to solve all of Oogway's problems. That fact alone made up his mind. The next warrior he would _test_ would be the Dragon Warrior himself.

He twirled the blade in his hand, _It doesn't matter if you defeated Tai lung, Shen, or Kai. All three problems existed at Oogway expense, through his refusal to action and own evil heart. We'll see, Dragon Warrior, just how much of a Hero you are._

His name was Chúndù and he would purify the world.

 **Authors Note: This is part of the same** **continuity as Sĭwáng. I like to call it "Darker World"**


	7. Next Generation

_**Next Generation**_

Lin was the daughter of Po and Tigress. A tiger, after her mother. Many thought she was destined for greatness, having the blood of two of the worlds legends running through her veins. She shared her parents heart and strength. However, try as she might, she couldn't lead. She wanted so bad to follow in her mother's footsteps, but leadership was something she couldn't grasp.

Lily was the daughter of Crane and Viper. A snake, taking directly after her mother. In a way, she was the emotional support of the new furious five, but also one of its strongest members.

Chong was a white tiger introduced into the Jade Palaces ranks. Despite his stature, he wasn't one of the strongest of the new warriors. Instead, he was the weakest known student. However, his desire was to study the Jade Palace scrolls and increase his knowledge. As such, he became the new leader of the furious five.

Tiào was an avian. A Snowy Owl from high to the north. He was under the direct tutildge of Master Crane, learning to integrate his flying fighting style to be compatible with those who fought on the ground. To his dismay, they were still working on it.

Qūxiàn was a prideful snow leopard. Her pride extended far beyond her fighting style, extending into the way she viewed her body and those around her. Her presence alone sometimes made the new furious five a mess to deal with.

All five of them were in mortal danger.

His name was Zhànshì and he had arrived at the Jade Palace's doors a mere ten minutes ago. Even so, the chaos he brought with him was fatal in its nature. He was a black bear, towering over the students. He slammed Tiào into the ground. The avian coughed, several bones in his back snapping.

Lily rushed from the side, attempting to slam her tail across his face. Instead Zhànshì grabbed her by the tail and throwing her to the side. Lin rushed past her and punched at the bear. He blocked with his elbow before they started to trade blows. Lin's attackers were blocked, but every punch thrown her way broke her guard, throwing her back and forcing her to readjust her stance.

Chong landed next to Tiào, grabbed him by the wings and dragged him back, away from the fight. "Lin! You're letting your emotions take control! Wait for the perfect opportunity to paralyze him!" He snapped his head to the side, "Qūxiàn! Double team him with Lin. Divide his attention!" The snow leopard wiped her lip, narrowing her eyes in anger at the blood. She rushed to her feet, yelled in anger, and rushed forward. Chong sighed, "At least she's listening."

Chong wasn't a weak fighter by any means unless you considered one category. His chi. He aspired to be strong, but his weak nature got in the way heavily. He idolized the Dragon Warrior, the one who had brought him here. Still, they had to think of something and as far as he knew the others had yet to be trained in chi.

He had learned from reaching through the archives, even if he wasn't supposed to read through the Dragon Warrior's private archive. He just couldn't help himself.

A golden light emerged from his paws. He placed his paws together and golden light streamed forth. He only had enough energy for one shot. He had to make it count. Tiào looked up from the ground, "What are you doing?"

He hesitated, watching the two felines fight the bear. He couldn't get a clear shot. His eyes widened, "Something I might get slack for later." He aimed his paws up. He remembered the Dragon Warrior's words in the scroll explaining chi. _Let forth your power that you summoned from your core. Chi isn't something to be taken lightly, but in the moment where everything is on the line your spirit will explode with a power far greater than you believe to see in yourself. Let that power flow!_ "Dragonic Cannon!"

Energy rushed from his fingertips, launching directly upwards and slamming to the ceiling, crashing through the Jade Palace roof and flying into the sky.

Zhànshì caught both of the girl's attacks. "A distress signal?" He smirked, "Smart kid. He knows he can't win." He pulled on the arms, slamming them into each other. He let go and slammed his fists into both of their stomachs, throwing them back. "Dragonic Cannon, huh?" _Hm, wonder if he has any relation to the Dragon Warrior._

Chong fell to the ground, landing on his knees and paws. He smiled, panting. _Please come soon. Anyone! Please._

Lin and Qūxiàn stood to their feet. They rushed forward and Zhànshì blocked their attacks. "You children need to learn." He kneed Qūxiàn in the stomach and grabbed Lin by the neck. "You can only dream of beating the likes of me."

Qūxiàn quickly recovered and rebounded, surprising the bear. She slammed her fist into his chest, making him drop a gasping Lin to the ground. "Stay out of this! I don't need you to win! In fact, I'd rather die than team up with a privileged brat like yourself!"

Lin's eyes widened, surprised. She sighed, knowing she couldn't win the argument. Besides, those few attacks had broken a bone each time. "Be careful."

Qūxiàn growled, "Shut up." She rushed forward, throwing a punch at Zhànshì. He blocked and punched her in the side of her stomach. She stumbled back, writhing in pain before clenching her jaw. She rushed forward again, only for him to backhand her across the face. Her head snapped to the side and she flew backwards. He waited for her to stand. Blood tricked her forehead and her knees shook. Once again she rushed forward, only for him to grab her by the side of face and slam her into the ground. He kept his paw pressed against her cheek.

"Give up."

She slowly raised her arm, unsheathing her claws and sticking them into his arm. Her eyes shook. "I . . . will never surrender to someone like you. I am Qūxiàn and I am the warrior destined to be number one. No one comes close." She coughed, "You are _nothing_." She was barely conscious.

Lin stood to her feet, "Qūxiàn!" She rushed forward, nearly tripping over her own feet. Despite the rivily between them she couldn't stand to see her die. "No!"

In an instant Zhànshì's fist hit the ground. "Oh. I see." He lifted his arm and stood to his feet. The girl had vanished in the blink of an eye. He turned his head, eyeing the new scene. It wasn't who he wanted, but he could wait a bit longer.

Lin hit the ground, surprise etched across her face. She looked up and instantly she smiled. "Mom!"

Qūxiàn had fallen into a deep sleep while Tiào was barely holding onto consciousness.

Chong laughed lightly to himself, barely holding himself up. "It worked. "

Tigress let out a deep breath, golden mist spraying from her lips. She had used every drop of her chi to move at incredible speeds to gather the kids out of harm's way. She looked them over, anger and concern lacing her eyes. She turned her head back to _him_. "Zhànshì. You've returned."

He smirked, "I'm not the same bear you've faced before."

She clenched her fists, "We'll see." She dashed forward, faster than any of the students. They clashed, their muscles shaking with the power of every strike. Unlike the battle with the kids, neither warrior seemed to be able to make an attack to cause any real damage. Things seemed to be even. Even so, Zhànshì was smirking, where Tigress wasn't.

"What's wrong, Master Tigress?" Zhànshì mocked her, blocking one of her punches and returning his own. His fist skimmed by her cheek. "Was saving those kids a bit exhausting? That's the problem with you heroes, you sacrifice the battle for others!"

Tigress grit her teeth, "What happened to you?"

He laughed, "I was modified with dark magic. It released my hidden power, giving me a strength far beyond my imaginations. I am now strong than I was. Then you!" He slammed his fist into her stomach, digging far into her gut. "I am now stronger than the Dragon Warrior!"

Tigress pulled away from the attack, blood dripping from the corner of her lips. She flipped and kicked Zhànshì's arm back. She took a deep breath before they clashed once again. Tigress's head snapped back. Zhànshì laughed maniacally, "Your pain will draw him out! Your pain will attain me my revenge! Your pain will kill the Dragon Warrior!" He rapidly slammed his fists all over her body, snapping her head and limbs back before they could even be brought back into position. He kicked her and she flew back, samming to the ground. "Your death will bring me my goal!" He lunged forward.

Everything seemed to slow down as Zhànshì's fist neared Tigress's face. The tiger master grit her teeth, eyes shaking in fear and exhaustion. Lin stood to her feet. In an instant she would jump in, in an effort to save her mother. _Would._ If what happened next hadn't. A blast of golden chi slammed into Zhànshì and sent the bear flying into the wall of the palace.

Tigress turned her head, "You're here!" His arm was stretched out, golden smoke coming from his fingertips. In an instant his fist was clenched, anger seering in his jade eyes. He lowered his arm and walked forward, his lips tight and his eyes narrowed. "Po, you need to be careful. I did my best to tire him out, but he was made to fight you at 100%. He came for you!"

"Then he made a mistake." Po muscles shook and bulged, increasing in mass slightly. His eyes flashed gold before turning to a lighter green. The fur on his body swayed and he grit his teeth as Zhànshì stood to his feet. " _Now I'm angry!_ "

Po rushed forward, his speed all but a blur to the younger warriors. The two warriors started trading blows, each strike sending a gust of wind tearing through the hall. Chong's eyes widened and Lin crouched on the ground to keep from sliding back. "I didn't know he had this kind of power."

Tigress slid backwards, ending up next to the kids. "He doesn't." She narrowed her eyes. What was going on?

Po caught Zhànshì's fist, causing him to slid back with the fist still in his grip. He shifted his feet, an array of golden light shooting up and crackling around his body. "So!" He slammed his fist into Zhànshì's face, snapping his head back. "You beat Tigress, huh? And yet, you still best me at 100%." The two locked fists and started pushing on each other, neither giving an inch.

Zhànshì frowned, veins throbbing across his skull. "Impossible . . ."

Po's eyes glinted dangerously, "Then I'll give you beyond that! Beyond my limits!" He pushed forward, throwing his opponent off balance. He blasted chi from his paws, seering Zhànshì's paws. As soon as his fists were free he slammed a right hook across his face before spinning and kicking him in the chest, throwing him back. His muscles shook and he sped forward, slamming punch after punch into his opponent's body.

Lin, Chong, Lily, and Tiào watched in awe. Tigress, however, didn't. Sweat rolled down her face and her eyes shook with worry. _Every attack . . . is filled with over 100% of his power. He's pushing his body far past it's limits. At this rate, he'll die from exhaustion before he wins this fight. Dammit! Where are the others when you need them?! Crane. Viper. Monkey. Mantis. Shifu. Where are you?!_

Po let out a mighty roar as he slammed his shoulder into Zhànshì. " _Villain_. You attack my home. My family." His veins coursed with chi. He rushed forward, a golden trail of energy surging behind him. Every punch had double the force of any normal punch he could have mustered. Every attack pushed Zhànshì back, damaging his body further and further. "Did you really think you could win?! That a villain could defeat the heroes?" He grabbed him by the arm and twisted his body, throwing him into the ground. Zhànshì's body tore through the ground before he flipped to his feet. "I am the Dragon Warrior!" He sped forward, dashing behind Zhànshì. "And you made your first mistake by attacking those I care about!" He kicked him in the back, throwing him back into the ground. Po took a deep breath before reeling back his right fist, brimming with a thick golden layer of chi. It crackled with lighting and his eyes glowed a consistent gold. Zhànshì sneered and rushed towards him. " _Now_. Take this! My Limit Breaking Power!" He slammed his fist forward, right into Zhànshì's gut. The ground shattered and the paint on the walls tore off from the rush of wind. An explosion of golden energy sent everyone spiraling back and covered the impact zone in golden smoke.

Lin was the first to push herself up. The smoke started to clear, leaving a panda with his arm stretched out and panting heavily, standing alone. She smiled wide, having no idea her father could produce that much power. Po lowered his arm, staring at the wall in front of him. His muscles deflated back to their original size and he breathed heavily. In reality, he could barely stand, using that much power really drained him.

Tiào stood to his feet, legs shaking. His feathers were all ruffled and messy. "Guess that's why he's number one. He's absolutely amazing."

Chong helped Master Tigress to her feet. She grit her teeth, "It's over."

He smiled, "He's stronger than I thought. If I ever want to be as strong as him, I need to step up my game."

She took a step forward, leaving Chong's grip. She stumbled and he tensed up, ready to help. "Not what I meant."

Zhànshì fell from wall he had been slammed into. He fell onto shaking knees, panting and bleeding heavily. "That's . . ." He paws clenched, blood rushed from his palms. "Not right. It's impossible." He snapped his head up, eyes shaking in rage. "You're supposed to be weaker! Instead, you've grown in strength!"

Golden smoke trailed off Po's body and he glared him down. Deep down he knew he couldn't win. Now that he used all his energy. "Villain, you sought my death, but . . . do you still foolishly believe that you can best me? If we clash . . . I won't hold back on my next attack." It was a bluff.

Zhànshì's widened and he scurried back. Po could see the fear in his eyes. "N-no, this can't— " He hurried to his feet, his muscles shook in fear. "I don't understand! They said you would be weaker!"

Po's eyes widened, "They?"

Zhànshì grit his teeth and slowly clenched his fists, "No. Even if you are stronger, I can't go back without your head on a pike." He took a step forward, "I must kill you!" He pounded his foot into the ground and lunged forward.

The students expected Po to fight back, not knowing he was out of energy in that moment. Tigress almost lunged forward to save her husband, but someone else shot out of the darkness. Two small feet slammed into the side of Zhànshì's face, sending him back into the ground. Shifu landed on the ground, entering a defensive stance.

Zhànshì stood to his feet, "No!" Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis came through the doors leading into palace, running up to the kids. Zhànshì turned to look at them. "Damnit! I must . . . I must have the Dragon Warrior's head. I can't lose!"

Shifu narrowed his eyes, "You've lost. Hard. Surrender now and tell us why you're here. Do you have anything to do with last yesterday's attack?"

Zhànshì's eyes widened in fear, but before he could say anything his eyes glowed red. His muscles bulged and his head bulked out, as if energy was building tremendously inside him. He screamed in pain all of this was happening.

Po's eyes widened. He snapped his head to the side, "Kids! Close your eyes!"

They did as they were told. In fact, all they could hear was a loud _pop!_ And the sound of meat hitting floor in small chunks. They didn't dare open their eyes. In one fell swoop the enemy was defeated. They barely had any information in the end, but they knew one things. Someone was out there, pulling the strings. Someone who didn't want Zhànshì to reveal any information.


	8. Era of the Peacock 2

_**Era of the Peacock 2**_

" _Future—I was going to say future. Look into your bowl and tell me what you see." Shen started to descend the stairs, a lingering pride in his step. He had avoided his fate. The only panda left was the one under his command. Binded by loyalty to both himself and the pack._

" _If you continue down you current path you will reach . . . the bottom of the stairs." Shen's eye twitched. He walked over to the goat. "I see . . .pain." She plucked a feather from his wing and he shot his wings back, hissing in pain. "Anger." She grabbed the bottom of his robe and bit into, ripping a chunk out of it._

" _How dare you! This is the finest silk in the province!"_

" _Followed by denial."_

" _This is not fortune telling, you're just saying what's happening right—"_

" _Now?" Shen sighed and took a step back. "The most important time in now, but if you really want to know the future." She threw some powder into the bowl and a cloud of mist sprung into the air._

 _Shen's eyes were wide, "Oh, what do you see?"_

 _The white dust lifted into the air and formed a peacock. "A peacock," The peacock started to twist and fade. "That's impossible . . ." Shen watched as the vision turned to flames, the peacock was burning. A dragon formed from the fire and circled around the peacock. The image died out slowly, the soothsayer waiting for Shen's reaction._

" _Well?"_

" _A peacock will be destroyed by the union of a phoenix and a dragon." She started at the bowl, eyes wide. "How did you do it? How did you change your fate?"_

Shen smiled. Not only did he change his fate— albeit his demise was still predicted— but, the five warriors that had infiltrated his city had surrendered. His life was at an all time high. Nothing would stand in his way. He looked over to the side, seeing the panda lean against the wall. Shen's smile deflated just a bit.

He had never been good with emotional support. He had set Daiyu to be Po's caretaker, yet the panda still looked up and trusted Shen enough to try and ask about something he was unfamiliar with. He had told Shen and Daiyu about a run-in with a civilian— a girl. As far as he knew, she was a feline of some sort, only arriving in Gongmen due to raids on outlining villages.

There had been some kind of spark between the two, but he hadn't seen the girl since. He decided to let Daiyu handel Po's problem. Once he got back and they disposed of the Kung Fu warriors, that was.

* * *

They were being led up the stairs, cuffed behind their backs and Mantis in a cage. The plan, get close to Shen. Tigress tested her cuffs, growling lightly to herself as they resisted. She could get free, but her paws would be damaged even further. She didn't need her arms to take out Shen, though.

The plan was foolish to be sure, but she wasn't in her right mind since she had talked to the panda. Maybe it was seeing the people that would be affected by the outcome that made her more rash. Or maybe it was what Viper had said earlier. That she _liked_ him. She grit her teeth. Kung Fu Masters couldn't have families like that. It was a weakness. Even if she did like him, it would go nowhere, especially since they lived in two far away places.

They were nearing the top now and she readied herself to face Shen. What she saw next didn't sit well with her.

Tigress's eyes widened in fear and she stopped moving. Her eyes shook and her breath stalled. She was nudged from behind, forced to walk forward. Crane leaned over, "What's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment, staring down the taller figure. _They knew we talked._ "It's him." As if he had heard, the panda turned his head to meet Tigress's gaze, his own eyes widening. He stood from the wall, completely surprised. "Po." The furious five gasped collectively. Had Shen taken a civilian prisoner?

The Wolf Boss walked past the group, directly at the panda. Tigress narrowed her eyes and moved forward franticly. Two paws grabbed her arms, yanking her back. She could only watch as the wolf approached him. Only, nothing dangerous happened. The wolf leaned in and whispered to him.

"Is something wrong, Po? You seemed a bit . . . tense?"

Po's eyes moved from Tigress to Daiyu. "The tiger . . . it's her. Her name is Tigress."

Daiyu was silent for a moment. "Well . . . that's a problem. Isn't she the one you liked?"

Po turned his head away, scoffing. That single action ended the silent conversation. As for Tigress, she couldn't hear a thing. Only seeing them whisper and Po turn his head away in disdain. She grit her teeth. This was no longer just about beating Shen. She had someone she needed to save. She watched as the wolf left Po's side and walked over to Shen, bending down and whispering something to him.

The peacocks smile deflated and his eyes darted to her. He scowled. "I see." He said loud enough for them to hear. "And I had been in such a great mood, as well." He looked back at his weapon. "Line them up and open the windows."

Po stiffened. Tigress could see it in the corner of her eyes as they were crowded infront of now opened windows. The weapon loomed ominously over them. The wolf boss hung by the weapon, occasionally glancing over at Po as Shen just stared at them. "Uh . . . should I fire?"

Viper was digging around Tigress's cuff, trying to find the sweet spot to unlock them. She narrowed his eyes, "It would have been so easy, but . . . recent events have been messing with my plan." He looked down at them, "Tell me, do you know a Dragon?"

Monkey's eyes widened, "The Dragon Warrior?"

Daiyu's eyes widened, "Oh, I know that title. It has yet to be chosen, in fact it's been several centuries in the waiting. Oogway was waiting for someone worthy to come along, but since he's now gone that responsibility falls unto the shoulders of Shifu from the Jade Palace." Shen looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Uh . . . the cub's really into that kind of stuff."

Shen nodded, "Know anything about a Phoenix?" The soothsayer grit her teeth, she could see what Shen was doing. Daiyu shook his head, "Bummer. Now, what to do with them? Kill them or imprison them?"

"We could use them as a ransom to get the leaders of the Kung Fu world to surrender." Wolf Boss suggested.

Shen smiled, "What a wonderful idea. Why don't you and your pack take them to my personal dungeon. Separate them if possible."

Tigress's ears twitched at the small click. Immediately she lashed out, breaking all of her friends locks. She lunged forward, kicking the weapons nose and flinging it backwards into the air. "Destroy it and then take out the wolves! Distract them!" She would be going after Shen. Daiyu lunged at her, hammer in hand. Monkey talked him to the ground and she rushed after backing up Shen. She rushed forward and he lowered into a defensive stance, taking out a knife.

Even so, she could best him. She balled up her fist and punched forward with all her might. For the sake of the world, she would take him down.

Her fist stopped, a paw had grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks. It didn't belong to a wolf or a gorilla. She looked over, horror in her eyes. It was him. It was Po. Shen laughed and stumbled back, but she paid him no mind. "What are you doing? Aren't they holding you against your will?"

Po's eyes were filled with uncertainty. "Against my will? No." He released her arm and jumped back. "Shen." Her eyes widened as he said his name. It was filled to the brim with worry. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The soothsayer's mouth hung wide open, her eyes twitching. Po had saved Shen.

Tigress didn't know what to think. Her eyes darted between peacock and panda. She hadn't even fathom that this was possible. Po . . . was evil? He turned to her, "That wasn't very nice."

His wording caught her off guard and she narrowed her eyes, not in hatred, but in suspicion. He balled up his fists, his muscles tightening. "Shen, get out of here. If you got hurt . . . I don't know if I could forgive myself." If Tigress didn't know any better, it almost sounded like Po was a hero of sorts, just fighting on the wrong side.

She snapped her head to Shen as he bolted. She almost started after him, but Po rushed her. She blocked his attack, her feet digging into the wooden floor. "How can someone like you be allied to someone like him?!" She pushed forward, forcing Po back.

Po grit his teeth, "If it wasn't for him I would be dead." He slammed his foot into the ground and dodged her next attack by twisting his body. He balled up his fist and punched her in the side. She coughed and stumbled back, surprised by his sheer power. In fact, it was similar to her own. "My own parents abandoned me to the cold. It was thanks to Shen and Daiyu, my two fathers, that I am here today. I owe them everything."

Tigress narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe that. They have to be manipulating you. There's no way someone so rotten would ever adopt a child." She rushed forward, throwing a series of quick punches at him. Po struggled to block them all. He may have had a similar strength, but Tigress was faster.

Po grabbed her fist and pulled her forward, reading an attack of his own. Suddenly, the floor shook, causing Po to stumble and let go of her arm. Tigress looked over to see a gig hole in the center of the floor. Mantis stood off to one side, shouting "Woohoo!" She smiled, the weapon was just destroyed.

Monkey landed behind her and they stood back to back. "We can get out of her, it's gone." Tigress growled. Monkey's eyes widened, "Uh . . . sorry that your boyfriend is evil and all."

Her growl deepened. "First of all, he isn't my boyfriend. Second, he's not evil— or, at least, I don't think so. I think I can turn him around. Give me time." He nodded and leapt away, fighting Daiyu once more. Tigress kept her eyes on Po as he picked himself back up. "You seem to be a bit under experienced. Never been in a real fight before?"

Po scowled, but said nothing. He started with walking forward, before sprinting at her. He rolled back his fist and attacked. She grabbed his paw and threw a punch of her own. He caught the fist in his free paw. They both pushed forward. "Destroying one of those doesn't give you victory."

She frowned, "One? There's more?"

He growled and stopped pushing. She, hovered, did not and ended up falling over with him already on the ground. He rolled back onto his shoulders and kicked her in the stomach, flinging her back. She flipped onto her feet and landed softly. "So, so many more."

She narrowed her eyes, she wasn't making any progress with trying to turn him. "Why do you follow him? He steals and kills those in his way."

Po stopped his advance, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I . . . " He clenched his paws, "He's my dad and I won't let you plant seeds of doubt. He's doing it for a better world, to change the world that scarred him."

"He killed Master Rhino!"

Po clenched his fists, "They kicked him from his own home!" He charged forward and the two clashed. His attacks were faster and stronger. Ruthless. All it took was one slip up for Tigress to get injured. Po's fool came slamming down into her knee. She cried out in pain and stumbled back.

He didn't avanced, just staring down the injured warrior. "Had enough?"

A an arrow flew right through Crane's wing and he screamed. He fell, no longer able to fly. He was barely holding consciousness, as well. Tigress and Po both turned as Viper screamed. Tigress's knee was badly injured from her scuffle with Po, there was no way she could catch him in time. Monkey was too far away and both Viper and Mantis couldn't do it.

However, something unexpected happened.

Po dashed toward the hold as Crane fell through it, diving in after him. The five circled around the hole, watching with wide eyes. Po reached down and grabbed the bottom of Crane's foot. He yanked him up and wrapped an arm around his torso. His other arm shot out and grabbed onto the rope fasted with chinese lanterns, swinging down onto the closest floor. He rolled to a stop, breathing hard.

"Retreat!" The five snapped their gaze to Daiyu as he, and the other wolves, filed out, quickly grabbing the unconscious. Tigress looked back down to only see Crane laying on the ground. Po was nowhere to be seen.

"He has more weapons." Tigress turned to the others, "Monkey, go get Crane. We have a minute to get out of here! They have to be planning something." She stared down the large hole, getting ready to go down it herself. _He saved him. Po saved Crane._ She leaned on her good leg, mixed feeling rushing through her mind. "We need to get somewhere safe."


	9. Darker World: Dragons

**_Darker World: Dragons_**

Long ago existed there existed a powerful race of creatures. Their strength knew no bounds, even the lower tiers of their warriors existed on a plane of strength far greater than most Chinese soldiers. The best of their race held mystical powers that were thought to topple the world. However, China had a mystic of their own. A chi user by the name of Oogway.

They mythical creatures were called the Juézhǒng, or more commonly known as Dragons. At times they towered over their enemies, but their forms could change, resembling something far more tame, almost mimicking the lizards of China.

Legend told that they came from another dimension, looking to escape their own hell of a world. However, peace was never their intention and the Imperial Dynasty decreed their genocide in retaliation to their overwhelming thirst for blood. War broke out between two civilizations, of animals and beasts.

Through nearly a century of fighting the war would become meddled with yet another wave of politics. A group of Dragons, a very small minority, would break off from their oppressive Regime, joining the Chinese in their effort, not for Genocide, but for a white peace. They joined Oogway, the only one to let them be themselves, although they always kept their smaller forms around the him.

* * *

Twice in his life had he been mortally injured. Twice had he been saved. He lifted his head from the ground, his eyes barely holding themselves open. HIs eyes shuddered at the sight. "Kai . . ." He coughed, the yak turned his head to him. "What's going on? Where— " Pain shot through his skull and he rested his head back on the ground, staring up into the sky.

 _Kai was long dead._

He turned his head, still on the ground to see that a lizard had taken his place. A dragon. Tears welled up in his eyes and confusion hit him, almost overwhelming the memories of the yak rushing to the surface. "I . . ." He pushed himself up, ignoring the red-hot pain coursing through his veins. "What's going on?!" It wasn't just the one Dragon sitting at the bonfire. No, there were three. They all turned their heads to him, startled. "Why can I cry? I can't cry! I'm a turtle. Turtles can't cry." He clutched his head in his claws. "I couldn't cry for Kai, or the pandas, or the people I failed it save. I couldn't cry at my failure or when my parents banished me. Why can I cry now? Where's Diūshī? Why isn't he here?"

One of the Dragons stood up. A girl named Ju. She had been the first to defect. She crouched infront of him and gently wrapped her hands around his own, pulling them away from his head. "Calm down, Oogway. You're rambling again." He was breathing heavy, his eyes shaking and still very much crying. "It's going to be alight. You're safe, now."

A scorched battlefield flashed across his mind. He had been burned, stabbed, infected with some deep, dark energy. "I . . . couldn't have survived that." He shook his head, "Where is he?!"

She was silent for a moment, glancing to the other two Dragons. Oogway's hands continued to shake and she started, "Oogway . . . you were severely wounded. You weren't going to make it." She stopped, as if continuing would hurt him.

Oogway could feel the air thicken. "Diūshī." Oogway pursed his lips, holding back his tears. "He's not just _absent_ , is he? He's dead, isn't he?"

"We were so cared for you Oogway. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here right now." She gently rubbed her thumbs over the top of his hands. "Reptiles may not be able to cry, but Dragons always could. Diūshī gave you his soul, Oogway. He felt his time coming and he knew what he had to do, despite our surprise." She was shocked when the turtle ripped his hands from hers, holding them close to his chest. "Oogway?"

His voice was _bitter_. "Let me guess, you Dragons can sense when your time is up."

Ju nodded, "Most ignore it, but it's always been apart of us."

Oogway pushed himself to his feet, alerting Ju. He turned around and took a few steps from the campfire, his shoulders shaking. " _Damn it._ " He clenched his fists and raised his head to the sky, screaming as loud as he could. It was a intense scream, filled with every fiber of grief he could muster. From both Diūshī and Kai. Memories with them by his side swirled around him, digging their loss deeper and deeper into his skull. He fell to his knees and slammed his fists against the ground. " _Damn it all! First Kai and now Diūshī?! Why do they die? Why do they all die?_ " He finally started crying again, sniffling on the ground. The Dragons were too shocked to comfort or even approach him. Finally, after a few minutes, he asked, "What about his body?"

Ju chimed in, "When Dragons die their bodies cease to be, turning into forces of nature. Depending on who they were. Diūshī turned to sand."

Oogway clenched his fists, they couldn't even give him a proper burial.

* * *

It wouldn't be long until Oogway learned that his lifespan had also been increased by the sacrifice. It allowed him to live through the war, seeing it's end. An ending that left him scared. Every friend he made would end up sacrificing everything for him, even against his own will.

After the wars end he would build monasteries in their names and a strong desire to create a safe-heaven would be born. A "Valley of Peace", if you will. He would meditate— cry, for years until he came to terms with their deaths, along with Kai's. _Sacred Pool of Tears._ Not the birthplace of Kung Fu, but a memorial to the fallen. The Jade Palace, a memorial to Kai in himself, would be adorned with dragons at every turn. In reality it was an image of Oogway's failure, those he lost. Even the legend of the Dragon Warrior was manipulated to pay respect to his old friends.

He could have easily named it something else, but he paid his respects.

Despite his efforts, in time, they would be forgotten. Oogway himself would forget the monstrous Sǐwáng. The war of the dragons had ended. The others retreated back into their hell, while the others were wiped from China. Oogway would be crowned as their savior and the age of Kung Fu would begin. That is— until Kai weakened it and the Dragon Warrior saved it. Gaining interest from not only the man who killed heroes and abominations, but the Dragon World, those who forgot of its power, and Sǐwáng, whom— since the snapping of Oogway's staff by Tai Lung's paws— had once again regained his soul.

War was coming and Oogway had not prepared the world for it's arrival.


End file.
